The Legend of Zelda vs The Modern World
by Pyro-maninac-Boom
Summary: Tammy an average science student is trying to create an average teleporter so that she will no longer be late for school but ends up bringing a few unaverage people into her world!


This Fan fiction is brought to you by . . .  
  
PYRO_MAINIAC_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^___________________________________________^ . . . . . . . . .  
  
Silence . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Yet more silence . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Robin Rainyday: -___-;;; Ehem!  
  
Oh . . . and Robin Rainyday!  
  
Rainyday: Thank you -_____-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the legend of Zelda or any of the Legend of Zelda's Characters . . . no matter how many times Boom blows them up and Rainyday puts them back together -__________-;;;. We do own Tammy and her brother and mother so leave them alone!  
  
Tammy: erm . . . thanks?  
  
The Legend of Zelda vs The Modern World  
  
A Link to the Modern World!  
  
Tammy Kenta, a science student from Cokeri Collage, worked furiously on her new project. It was . . . a transporter. This machine (She hoped) would allow her to get to school faster and in the process it would make it so that she was never late from sleeping in again (Now that's what I need). The project was due tomorrow and she was almost done, frantically she looked for the one component it needed to function properly.  
  
"Almost done!" She cheered happily moving a piece of her red hair from her pale cheek, but then started to desperately look around again, "but I can't finish this darn thing without something to use as stabilization though! Let's see, maybe I can find away around this . . . I have a T.V. for visual of where I'm going, an old typewriter to type in the point of entry and exist . . . why didn't mom let me the regular computer . . .that would have been much easier . . . a VCR to record my data, a radio to record the high frequencies, an old Nintendo 64 and a game entitled Majora's Mask for perception . . . but I need one more blasted thing for stabilization!" Tammy screamed in frustration. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a short, skinny, pissed off 10 year old with a buzz cut, red T-shirt and jean shorts.  
  
"TAMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He wailed. Tammy jumped back and let out a small gulp, "Oh . . . heh heh, hello wonderful sibling, and how are you doing toda-"  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!?!?!?" He yelled in anger starting to turn a wrathful red. Tammy gave a small guilty smile and nervously pointed to the Nintendo 64. The small boy was silent for a moment, it was like the calm before a storm, and Tammy slowly started to step back, knowing what was coming next. The small boy narrowed his eyes, "You . . . broke it . . ." he whispered in a shaking fury.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Tammy laughed nervously, "All . . . in the name of . . . heh heh . . . science?"  
  
"YOU BROKE MY N64 IT WAS MINE AND YOU STOLE IT AND NOW IT'S BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!" Tammy shouted trying not to get too close to the fuming 10-year-old.  
  
"I WANTED TO CHECK SOMETHING AND YOU BROKE IT!!!!! AND MY ZELDA GAME!!!!!!!! TA-MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. Tammy tried to say something in her own defence, "You- you've played this game twenty times!"  
  
"I WANTED TO CHECK IF THE GRAPHICS WERE BETTER OR WORSE FOR ZELDA MASTER QUEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted holding up the Game cube game, and the ocarina of time for N64. Tammy gulped, but then something caught her eye.  
  
"Wait . . . can I see that Master Quest game for a sec?" She asked with a glimmer of ascending hope in her eyes. The boy blinked and suddenly cooled down a little, "Huh? Why?!?!?!" He asked. Before he could say, "no," Tammy grabbed it out of his hands and looked at the instruction manual.  
  
"Uhuh, yeah, yeah . . . YEAH . . . YES IT'S PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried with joy running out of her room for a moment. Her brother just stood there in stunned confusion until she returned-carrying his game cube. His eyes widened, "NO!!!! NO WAY!!! THAT'S NEW IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO SAVE UP, I HAD TO WORK AT AS A CLOWN WAITER IN THE PIZZA PLACE AND GET A SECOND PAPER ROUTE AND-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as Tammy started attaching the game to her teleported.  
  
"Here's twenty bucks, go buy yourself a new game," She said almost mesmerized by her work.  
  
"IT COST $250.00 FOR THE GAME AND THE GAME CUBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy cried in horror.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . here's $300.00 now go away," Tammy muttered still enthralled by the game. The skinny boy looked at the extended money grabbed it before his sister knew what she was doing and went to buy a new game cube and about six tons of candy.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Tammy laughed, "THIS IS PERFECT, SOON MY SCIENCE PROJECT WILL BE COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started grinning madly, "I'll just do a test run, okay, turn on the T.V. and VCR, put the VCR on video 2, put on the N64 . . ." the opening title screen of Major's Mask came up and the music for it from the radio started playing, "And now I hook up an second T.V. put in this game cube and the master quest game . . ." Master Quest's title screen came up. She looked over at it, "Hmm . . . this game looks cool," She said looking at it, "Well . . . I could afford to take a break I guess . . ." She picked up the controller.  
  
~~Seven Hours Later . . .~~  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHA SOON GANONDORF I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Laughed Tammy as she watched the wounded Gannondorf burst out of the ruins of his castle. There came a light knock on her door.  
  
"MUHAHAHA-huh?" Tammy blinked in confusion.  
  
"Tammy dear, did you give your brother money to buy candy?" her mothers voice asked irritably through the door. Tammy twitched, "Erm . . . no mother, I was paying him back for something for my science project . . ." there was silence behind the door for a few seconds, "Okay . . ." Her mother said at last, "By the way, when's this project due?"  
  
"To-TOMMOROW!!!!!!!!!" Tammy shouted in shock and surprise, she had been so wrapped up in the game that she had forgotten that she was about to test out the machine!  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, "MOM I'LL TALK LATER!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Well . . . okay then dear, goodnight!" Her mother said leaving.  
  
"GAH!!! IF THIS TEST DOESN'T WORK I'M DOOMED!!!!!!!!" Tammy yelled in fear. She gulped, "Okay . . . okay . . . umm . . . okay . . . let's see . . ." She muttered starting to type in the location of the school.  
  
"Please work, please work, please work, and please work!" She prayed turning on the machine. She was so worried she didn't even notice that Gannondorf and Link had started fighting by themselves . . .  
  
~~Hyrule, Gannondorf's Tower~~  
  
"Face it boy, you're doomed!" Gannon laughed as he swung his huge scimitar, missing Link's head by an inch. Zelda screamed but then breathed a sigh of relief as Link dodged it, "LINK HANG IN THERE!!!" She shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Link, we can beat him!" Navi said confidently. Link nodded, panting as he dodged another swing from Gannondorf.  
  
"Heh, some Hero of Time," Gannondorf cackled, Link tripped on a fallen piece of debris.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled as the sword swung down toward his face. He closed his eyes for impact . . . but it never came . . .  
  
~~In Tammy's room~~  
  
"PLEASE WORK!!!" She shouted as she flipped the switch.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" came a scream from the teleporter. Tammy jumped back in surprise, "HUH?!?!?"  
  
~~In Terminia Field~~  
  
A young 13-year-old Link patted Epona gently on the head; the horse whinnied and brushed its head against Link's face, "Let's get going girl, we have to get to Clock Town quick, there's only twelve hours left until the moon falls from the sky, this time I have all that I need to beat Skull Kid and-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" came a scream from the forest. Young Link jumped back slightly, he looked at the time, "What the . . . I still have time, come on Epona, someone's in trouble! Besides, this has never happened before!" Link jumped on Epona and they ran toward where the scream was coming from.  
  
~~Near the Forest~~  
  
"What the-" Gannon cursed as he realized they were now surrounded by a swampy forest. That gave Link enough time to roll away from the blade coming toward is face.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Young Link screamed. In front of him was a very familiar scene, he still had nightmares, there was Zelda standing beside the Master sword and in a ring of fire was his older self and Gannon King of Evil battling each other for the future of Hyrule. Except now, it was in a forest area. Zelda looked toward him.  
  
"What on earth!?!" She cried in surprise.  
  
"Am I going crazy now?!?" Young Link asked himself.  
  
~~At Tammy's House~~  
  
"Am I going crazy now?!?" Tammy heard someone say from the teleporter.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?" Tammy screamed. There was a huge flash of light and in front of her stood three very confused looking Hylians, one angry Gerudo King, and one fairy.  
  
"I think I made a small mistake . . ." Tammy muttered.  
  
Boom: ^___^ Perfect . . . only there was no explosions . . . (Sighs)  
  
Rainyday: (Shrugs) there was a huge flash of light  
  
Boom: U.U it's not the same . . .  
  
Rainyday: Well, whatever, I believe this started well!  
  
Boom: It wasn't very funny though . . . hmmm . . . DON'T WORRY LITTLE PEOPLE BEHIND THIS SCREEN THINGY IT GET'S FUNNY THIS WAS JUST BACKGROUND INFO!!!!!!!!! WHICH ROBIN INSISTED ON PUTTING IN!!!!!!  
  
Rainyday: -________-;;; Boom?  
  
Boom: Yes?  
  
Rainyday: U.U You don't have to shout, they can hear you perfectly . . .  
  
Boom: Oh ^.^ sorry I forgot! Next Chapter, things get more complicated when Adult Link . . .  
  
Rainyday: Leave them in suspense works better that way!  
  
Boom: Kay then! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Rainyday: ^_~ 


End file.
